Melindo
by Leska
Summary: When the time has come, who will stay in the shire?


Titel: Melindo  
  
Author: Leska B.  
  
Email: LeskaB.@gmx.de  
  
Disclaimer: Well, what's left to say: They're not mine, but J.R.R. Tolkiens.  
  
Warning: it's sad and sappy  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Melindo  
  
[melindo: (Quenya-elven for) Lover]  
  
When we were young we used to lie here under the great oak at night counting the stars. We would find the brightest star of all and call it 'beloved', so that when we were apart we might look up at it and think of each other. I do not remember a day, that we haven't spent together or thinking of each other. Whatever happened to one of us, the other one was always there. We stole salad and strawberries from our neighbours together, we fought back to back in battle together, we journeyed there and back again together and, at last, we spent the rest of our life together. Here, in the Shire.  
  
The darkest days were those, when I thought I had lost you and was all alone in Minas Tirith, not certain what fate awaited me and if I'd ever see you again. How I longed for your company in this darkest of time. And how happy was I, when I found you on the battlefield-alive. I told you I'd take care of you, swore I'd never leave you again and whispered I will always love you. And I still do. I have wept countless days over you. Endless nights have I spent looking at the stars, begging them to make you come back to me. I know it's useless, but I can't help it. I miss you! You were everything to me: my brother, my friend, my lover, my protector, you were my life. How many nights I came here and gazed up at our star I don't know. Imagining, that, wherever you are now, you might look at it, too, and think of me.  
  
Do you remember our first kiss? Right here, under the great oak?! We were eating stolen apples in the bright sunshine. The birds were singing, the tree was whispering and the sky was as clear and blue as the Brandywine River-it was perfect. You said you had to tell me something and that if I hated you afterwards it was okay, because it was worth the risk and if you didn't tell me today, you'd burst. You said it was very serious a matter and that I should listen carefully. I did. I always listened carefully to anything you had to say, you should have known by then. And you told me you loved me and that it probably sounded very stupid, but you truly loved me and that was that. I remember myself saying: 'Well, if you truly love me, then I'll love you, too.'. That was when you leaned in and kissed me.   
  
It was so warm and sweet and wonderful-as your kisses have always been. I miss your kisses. I miss your skin. Your smile and laughter. I miss you so much! I don't want to be alone.  
  
A single tear fell to the ground, but Pippin didn't bother to wipe it away. He was tired of crying and tired of missing Merry. He ended the days longing for him and started the mornings missing him.  
  
"It's time, Pippin." A familiar voice cut through the mist of his sorrow; a warm hand landed on his shoulder. "We should go. Frodo is waiting."  
  
Pippin shook his head. "I'm not coming with you."  
  
As if that was the answer Sam had half expected, he nodded and they kept both silent for a while.  
  
"Don't you want to see Frodo again? It's been so many years."  
  
He did want to see Frodo again-and Gandalf and the lovely elves. But he didn't want to leave Merry behind.  
  
"He is dead, Pippin." Sam said softly. "There is nothing you can do for him anymore."  
  
"I don't have much time left to live, Sam, and I want to spend it here in the Shire, where he is still present. An elongated life, even between the most dearest of friends, holds nothing for me, if I can't share it with Merry." He turned around and gazed into the other Hobbit's wrinkled face. "And when my time has come, I want my body to rest next to his. This is the only place where I can find peace."  
  
Sam didn't succeed in fighting the tears that were now watering his eyes.  
  
"You know I have to go. I can not stay here any longer."  
  
Pippin nodded and fell into Sam's embrace.  
  
"I will miss you my friend."  
  
They were silent for a while and it was Sam who spoke first: "There are still a few pages left in Bilbo's book. I want you to fill them. End our story."  
  
Pippin stepped back and smiled. "Say hello to Frodo, will you?! And take some pipe-weed with you-who knows whether you'll get any decent stuff in Greyhaven."  
  
They shared a quick kiss.  
  
"Promise me, you'll be happy, Pippin!"  
  
"I am content here, Sam. And it's useless to make you promise the same thing, because I know you will be. Go now, or you'll miss your ferry!"  
  
Leaning on an elven made walking stick, Samwise Gamgee walked away.   
  
The last to leave the Shire.   
  
To break the last bonds of their fellowship.  
  
by Leska B. 


End file.
